The Elderly Superheroes
by writer writing
Summary: A sequel to An Elderly Reporter. There is an unexpected continuation of the prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

tick tock tick tock

Elderly Clark picked up the clock and smashed it. He sat back down on the couch. The clock reminded him of how fast his life with Lois had flown by and also of how slow the days were passing by now that she was gone.

The apartment was quiet, too quiet. It wasn't that the news had surprised him. He had known this was going to happen for decades. His elderly wife, Lois, was going to go into the past and die saving his young self, but somehow young Lois had made him forget.

It had been a wonderful life together. They had once had great jobs at the Daily Planet. They had all kinds of good friends like coworkers, neighbors, other superheroes, etc. (some who were still living and others who had passed on). Their married life hadn't been perfect, but it was happy. Their kids and grandkids had turned out beautifully and meant the world to him. He knew she was in a better place and that one day he would be in that place too. However, all of this didn't take away the fact that he had lost his partner, his wife, the mother of his children.

It had been a week since she had left and he hadn't been able to stop her because it was part of the prophecy. He hadn't been able to sleep without her beside him. He hadn't been able to eat either.

He walked over to the fridge. It was stuffed with all kinds of food from all kinds of people. The only thing that would entice him to eat now would be food burned with Lois' own two hands and even then he would keep it forever because it was a part of her that he would never have again.

The phone rang and Clark let it.

'You have reached Lois and Clark's, leave a message after the beep.' beep

"Clark, it's Chloe. I know you're there. Please, pick up. If anybody knows what you're going through, I do. I was there, remember? Anyway, Bruce and I want you to come have supper with us tonight. Please?' beep

That was the 26th message from a concerned friend or family member. He was going to get away for a while and he knew where to go.

He hadn't been here since the day young Lois found him grieving. What was the point of grieving over someone who was still with you?

The tombstone lettering had become hard to read, but he knew what it said. He had picked it out himself.

He didn't stay long. It was too depressing. He just felt that he had to keep moving from place to place, so he went to the cave. He looked at the symbols, especially the last one that had sent Lois to her death. He knew there was a time for everyone, but you were never ready to lose a loved one no matter how old you were.

He became angry, very angry and he kicked the symbol hard. The area around it cracked and the stone fell away to reveal another symbol or picture. It couldn't be a continuation of the prophecy, could it? Maybe it was about his death.

He studied the picture hard. There was a long line and during the last quarter or so, figures of people surrounded it and it showed what looked like the earth on fire at the very end of the line.

What could this possibly mean?


	2. Chapter 2

Clark was still thinking about the meaning of the new symbol when he was opening his apartment door that night. Therefore, it wasn't surprising that he was startled at the sight of his eldest son, Jon, who was sitting on the couch and waiting for his arrival.

"Dad, we were worried! Where have you been?"

"Son, if you haven't noticed, I am way over the age of 21 and I don't need to tell you my every move."

"Aunt Chloe and Uncle Bruce were concerned that you didn't answer their invitation. I know you miss Mom. We all do and that's why we need to stick together."

Clark's son got a strange look on his face.

"I know that look. I used to get a whole lot of them when my ears were younger. Go help whoever needs it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If I need anything, Martha is on a superhero break. I'll call her if it's necessary. I'm not the young man I once was, but I'm only slightly below you in powers."

His son leaped out the window and flew away. Clark shut the window back that had been his son's entrance and exit. He smiled. Lois had always gotten mad when he left the window to their apartment open. She had always said, 'Even superheroes have to shut windows!' She hadn't been able to say it for over 20 years because that's how long it had been since he had been able to fly, but he still remembered her telling him that.

Clark noticed a letter addressed to him on the coffee table. The envelope said Kal-El Clark Jonathan Kent Superman in sparkling gold letters and in the prettiest handwriting he had ever seen. He opened it and the letter was in the same style. It had a time and place to meet and merely said it concerned his future.

He had to find out what it was about. The place was on a deserted island that few people, other than superheroes, knew about or could get to. The time was in an hour.

It was a good thing he still had his powers, no matter how limited, or he might not have made it. In fact, because of his powers he even had the time to stop an out-of-control car. Why were his kids so worried? He was still super. He'd like to see them do this when they were 95. They were only half Kryptonian. He guessed all kids worried about their aging parents.

A building had somehow been placed on the island and it was packed. It was packed with superheroes and not just any superheroes but elderly superheroes and a few spouses. Up in the front was Chloe, Bruce, and Kara and they had saved him a spot.

"Hey, cousin! I knew you'd be here," said Kara, also known as Linda Lee or Supergirl.

"Hi, guys. Sorry, if I've been worrying you all."

"It's okay, Clark. I'd be the same way if I lost Chloe," said Bruce Wayne.

Clark looked around. Almost everybody in the room was wearing black. He appreciated the gesture in Lois's memory. It was a tight knit group. Most of them had alternate identities and they didn't have to hide them around each other. A lot of them were married, but he and Kara were about the only ones who had children and when they had found out their kids had inherited their superpowers, they had gotten a pretend super spouse, so their kids could fight in public without the truth being exposed.

"Do you all know what this is about?" asked Clark.

"Everybody we've asked has gotten the same mysterious letter but no answers," responded Chloe. "Oh, no! I left my heart pill at home. Boy, do I wish Alfred was still around to remind me about my medicine. He was such a wonderful man."

"Don't worry, Chloe. I could probably get it before the letter person shows up. We've got 15 minutes and Gotham City isn't that far away," said Clark.

"I can wait," she replied.

"No, you can't," insisted Bruce, "the doctor told you to take your medicine at the same time everyday. Go get one, Clark!"

Clark did and got back with 2 minutes to spare.

"Thanks, Clark," said Chloe, "Bart couldn't have gotten back faster!"

"He could have been faster if it was land all the way. He's not fast enough to run across water anymore. It's lucky that I can swim so fast. Speaking of Bart, I see him in that back corner," said Clark.

"Every old superhero we know is here from Spiderman to the Hulk," said Bruce, "it's kind of creepy."

"Tell me about it," said Kara.

A hush fell over the crowd as a bearded, robed man appeared in the front.

"I am Elijah," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

The crowd began to whisper and look around at each other.

Clark was no less shocked than the rest of them. Surely, he didn't mean the Elijah, the prophet of God. The man who had never died but left the earth in a chariot, not that Elijah.

"I am the Elijah that you read about in the Bible and I've come to reveal the will of God."

"Dude, you must be crazy or trying to spring some sort of trap," said A.C.

Although Clark and Aquaman didn't often see eye to eye, he was right in this case. It wasn't that A.C. was a bad guy; it was just Clark didn't like his past relationship with Lois and they didn't go about doing the right thing in the same way. It was the same way Lois had never been able to be best friends with Lana. Both relationships had taken place before they were married or even dating, but jealousy wasn't always rational. How many people liked their spouse's old flames?

"I assure you I am perfectly sane and this is no trap. I'll get right down to business and then decide if you believe me. The fact of the matter is that you all are elderly superheroes and with very few exceptions, there is no one taking your places. Having superheroes around until the end of time is a part of God's plan. He intended for a small group to help with villains and natural disasters whether you're from another world of His creation or whether you got your powers from science. You all are to be like angels on earth and role models for the last days. Each one of you here today has proven yourselves to be worthy of His gifts. Unfortunately, there are others not here today that have turned to evil, but you all are far too familiar with that."

"You said it yourself," said Peter Parker, "we're too old to continue fighting. We can't live forever."

"Not forever, just a long period of time. If you consider the definition of death, it is just the soul leaving the body. So even Enoch and I will die by that definition. The wages of sin are still death. You will not be immortal. You can still be killed, but it will not be from old age. If you choose to comply with the plan, you will become youthful again and stay that way."

"So how long would we live?" asked Bruce Wayne.

"Jesus could return tomorrow or a thousand years from now. Only God knows when He's coming back and the day of your death."

Clark thought about all this. The symbol's meaning was so clear now. It was a timeline and the figures were superheroes. They would be there until this world was destroyed. He suddenly felt smothered. He stepped outside to get a fresh breath of air. He could still hear the discussion going on.

It was pure and simple. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't go a possible thousand years without Lois in his life. It already felt like it had been a thousand years and it had only been a week.

Surely, God could understand this. One of the things that had been a comfort to him was that at 95, it was only the matter of a few years at most before he was reunited.

He sat down on the ground and leaned against the building.

He wondered what Lois would tell him if she were here. He didn't have to wonder he knew. She would tell him it was his responsibility. The world needed Superman. Didn't she know Superman needed Lois Lane?

Elijah stepped out and Clark stood up.

"Have you come to a decision yet, Clark Kent?"

"I have. Lois would want me to do this. I'm ready to become a full-fledged superhero again."


	4. Chapter 4

Clark stood in front of the mirror staring at his snow-white hair and leathery wrinkled face. Then he looked at his watch. It was 4:59. Elijah had explained that at 5:00 p.m. the next day they would regain their youth. The clock in the living room began to chime. He watched as his hair became a coal black color and the wrinkles melted away. He felt his powers strengthen. He was a young man again.

He picked up his wedding picture. He looked like he had on the day he married her. The only thing missing was Lois. It just wasn't fair. Chloe, Mary Jane, or anybody else who was alive and married to a superhero was also becoming young again.

There was a knock on the door and he ran to answer it.

He didn't know what he was expecting. For some weird reason, he thought it might be Lois. It was their granddaughter, Carrie.

"It's true, Papaw! You look like a younger old person," she said laughing.

"Do your parents know where you're at?" he asked as he eyed the 7 year old in mock severity.

"I can run real fast, so they won't even miss me. I told Aunt Mary I was going to the bathroom. She's the one watching me right now. I heard Mommy and Daddy talking about how you were going to become young again and I wanted to see."

"You've seen. Now go back before you worry your aunt. Your mom's family doesn't and can't know that you're getting powers."

"Okay, Papaw but only because I want to."

After she left, he laughed. He saw so much of Lois in her.

He hoped his descendants were able to prove themselves. If they were able, they too would be granted youth and stronger powers. His and Lois' love would live on through them.

He thought he might go and get something to drink at the bar down the street. He didn't really get thirsty because he got his energy from the yellow sun. However, it would give him something to do until he got used to having his powers back.

He was drinking a glass of milk a few minutes. He wasn't able to get drunk, but he wanted to set a good example. He had actually flown there for practice. It felt good to be flying again, but flying was always better when it was with Lois.

A blonde came up to him to do some flirting. What would a little girl want with him? She looked barely legal. He felt his face. He realized he now looked younger than his oldest child, who was in his fifties. He made it known that he wasn't interested and she left.

Another girl came up behind him. He didn't even bother to look at her this time.

"You and I are what zey call lonely?" she said in a deep, phony French accent.

"No, I'm recently widowed," he replied.

"Are zese two words not what zey call-what's ze word? Synonyms?"

"Hardly. Look, lady, I'm trying to be nice but I'm not interested in companionship."

"Zat is too bad. You see I am recently come to America and I need someone to show me around. In fact, I need a place to stay, know?"

"You're looking at the wrong guy. I have a small apartment not made for roommates."

"Zat is really too bad. I guess I could always check into what zey call a motel and when ze money runs out, I could always sleep in my car. Back seats aren't too bad if you bend your knees to avoid ze drive train-"

That's the third time in his life he'd heard that speech. "Lois, is that you?" he asked, straightening his back.

"And you know if I have to sell my car for food zat is okay too. I've always dreamed of being what Americans call hobos, riding ze rails, and roadside fires."

He spun around on his barstool and beheld a young Lois flashing him one of her rare but sincere smiles.

He stood up and took her in his arms and kissed her with a kiss like no other.

"Wow! Americans are forward," she laughed.

"I don't care how or why you came back, but you're here. That's the important thing," he said.

She placed her arms firmly around him and he scooped her up in his arms.

"Let's go home, Clark," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark and Lois were sitting at the kitchen table in their pajamas the next morning.

Lois stirred her coffee as she said, "I worry about you, Clark. You like burned toast, eggs complete with egg shells…"

"Only when you make it. It was fair. I fixed breakfast for you and you fixed breakfast for me," he said, lacing his hand with hers.

"To each his own. I'm surprised you aren't curious about where I was or how I got here."

"I was too happy to care but you can tell me now if you want."

"I died just like you saw, but I wasn't taken to my final destination. It was a resting place with other people, who were supposed to be put back on Earth. Lazarus was raised from the dead for a time, it's the same with me."

"What do you mean other people? Anybody we know?"

"You'll see," she said mysteriously.

"Lois, now that we're young again-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Yes, I do and the answer is no."

"Why not, Lois?"

"Clark, I am the mother of 4 adult children. I have experienced pregnancy 3 times and not only with morning sickness and sonograms, but I had to deal with Kryptonian powers. Then there's diapers, school, braces, activities, money for college. Relax and enjoy grandparenthood, where the kid spends the night, you play with them, buy them presents, and they go home before you're ready to pull your hair out. Despite all appearances, I am in my nineties and I am not about to pull an Abraham and Sarah and have a kid in my old age!"

She took the dishes off the table and went to go put them in the sink. Clark smiled. She said that now but despite all her protests, she had enjoyed motherhood. Accidental pregnancies were known to happen, especially after 40 years of not having to worry about it. In fact, she could be pregnant now.

Lois walked over, stood in front of him, and said, "I hope you got enough sleep last night."

"Why?"

"We're going to work, today."

"We? Work?"

"Yes, Tarzan. We. Work. We're going to the Daily Planet, so get ready."

Lois rumpled his hair and kissed his forehead. Then she went to take a shower.

He still couldn't believe his ears. They were going to work at the Daily Planet again?


	6. Chapter 6

The elevator dinged to indicate they had reached their floor.

Clark stepped out and looked around. The office hadn't changed much in 30 years except that he didn't recognize any of the people. Then his eyes fell upon Perry White and Jimmy Olsen. He grabbed Lois by the hand and pulled her into the supply closet.

"Clark, you do realize this is a closet?"

"What are Jimmy and Mr. White doing here?

"They work here."

"Mr. White passed away years ago and Jimmy was in a nursing home."

"Oh, did I forget to tell you, Smallville?" she asked playfully.

He could see the twinkle in her eyes even in the dark closet. She could drive him crazy sometimes.

"You know good and well," he said, "that I've been asking you questions all the way here."

"Okay. I'm ready to tell you. First of all now that you've become a full-time superhero again, it's important that you're able to find those situations that call for your help. What better place than through the news as a reporter?"

"That explains why we're reporters again, but why are they young again?"

"In each person's life, there are people that for better or worse help shape and define them. If you've noticed not everybody out there is familiar. Jimmy and Perry are people who are a part of our life story, so God saw to it that they remained in our lives."

"So they know about regained youth? That means they must know my secret identity."

"Hold on before you take your glasses off. They don't know about their new found youth. Even though the years will go by, they will think they're the same age until the end has come. See? I learned a lot by dying."

There was a rap on the closet door.

"Hey, you two! Get out of there and get to work!" shouted Perry as he went by.

Clark and Lois walked to the desk with Clark Kent printed on the name plate.

"Is there any more surprises you forgot to tell me about?" he asked.

"Nope. Well, maybe."

"I'd like to get the shock over all at once."

"We're having a get together with some friends and family."

Clark sat in his chair and Lois sat on his lap.

"How many?"

"A lot," she replied.

"For example…"

"Well, Jon, Martha, Laura, and Jordan that's 4. Their 3 spouses and Martha's fiancée that's 8. Our 7 grandchildren that's 15. Oh and Anna's bringing over her boyfriend, who knows about certain stuff and may be our grandson-in-law before too long that's 16. Kara, her husband, their 3 kids, and 7 grandchildren that's 28-"

"How are these people supposed to fit in our apartment all at once?"

"Wait, I'm not done. Chloe and Bruce are trying to talk Alfred into coming that's 31-"

"Are you crazy?"

"Don't worry. Bruce is renting a warehouse and fixing it up fancy. Rich relatives come in handy. Of course, we're inviting every known superhero and their families."

"Lois, are our parents-"

"No. Think of the people in our life as being set at a couple of years after our marriage. No kids or so people will think and no parents."

"I miss Mom and Dad."

"I miss them too, but we'll see them again."

"So what's our latest story?"

"How should I know?"

"You seem to know everything else," he teased.

"Not everything," she said.

They kissed.

"Break it up, you two. We've got a paper to put out. I want the robbery at the museum story on my desk by 1:00. Do you all have any idea how hard it is to be an editor?" asked Perry.

Actually, they did. They had been coeditors in their late 50s and early 60s but they couldn't tell him that.

"We're on it, Chief," said Lois and he walked off.

She pulled the chair from her desk over to Clark's.

"Computer, on," said Clark.

"These new-fangled computers are stupid. I feel like an idiot talking to it," Lois remarked.

"Computer, look up all known information on recent Metropolis museum robberies," instructed Clark. "You talk to Jor-El and he's nothing but a high-tech Kryptonian computer."

"That's different. He looks like a person. This is a monitor."

"Would it help if I put a wig and sunglasses on it?"

"Ha, ha. You're so funny and on top of that, people can hear your commands. I prefer quiet computers with mouses."

"You won't have to worry about it much longer. I hear they're coming out with a computer that is mind-activated."

"That's even more creepy and to think, we'll live to see it."

"RESULTS FOUND," said the computer.

"Look at this, Lois. Remember, when I found Lex Luthor's hidden valuables and they were donated to the museum?"

"Yeah."

"They were stolen and look, they don't have Superman as the one finding them now just a mysterious benefactor and our names aren't credited to the story."

"It's because of the time thing. The world can't know how old we really are, so your older heroic efforts will exist but without your name to them. It's suspicious though that Lex's stuff was stolen, but it couldn't be Lex. God didn't let Lex come back."

"I guess we'll solve the mystery together."


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was beginning to set and Lois and Clark were walking slowly down the sidewalk.

"I hope you understand why I want to walk to the party," said Lois, "my eyes have really been opened. The world isn't always a great place to live, but it does have its beautiful moments that are unique to this planet."

"I understand. What I don't understand is why we remember our past and Perry and Jimmy don't."

"Let me try to explain differently. I know it's confusing. There are now three groups of people. The first group is the people that live out normal life spans like it's always been. The second group is people like us, who live longer life spans and are constantly aware of it. The third group is people like Perry and Jimmy, who live longer life spans but think they're living out normal life spans. Groups 1 and 3 will about every two or three years 'upload' new information causing them not to realize what is going on with group 2. Things will at least seem to be the way they've always been."

"If you say so. I'm still not a 100 percent clear, but I'll accept it by faith. How do you know and understand it all?"

"One of us has to know what's going on and I had to think about something while I was waiting to return. You know what bugs me? It's that museum story. I know we found the guy who did the robbery and got the story in on time but-"

"You can't help but think that there's someone bigger behind it. I agree and the question 'where did the items go' still remains. I don't think it was just sold on the black-market like the police say."

"We should look into it more, when we get the chance. Boy, does it feel good to be feeding my work addiction again," she said, pulling out a candy bar.

"That's not the only thing you're feeding. Lois. I know you have a sweet tooth but don't you think you're going overboard with all the sugar you've eaten today?"

"Don't start with me. I don't have diabetes now that I'm younger and I plan to enjoy it. Life's too short. It's not like I'm doing drugs or drinking."

"I was just pointing it out. I don't want to get in a fight with you when you just came back," he said and then he got a look on his face.

"Go, Clark! Be a hero."

"Only if you promise to stay put until I get back."

"I will, assuming a car doesn't come into my path or anything."

"It shouldn't be long. A gang is picking on an innocent man."

"Go! I'll be all right."

Clark left and Lois rolled her eyes as she took another bite of her candy bar. Clark was back after about 30 seconds.

"It's amazing how fast I can get things done again. Of course, they didn't put up much of a fight after they saw the S on my chest," said Clark.

"Let's go before we're late. After all, it was nice of everybody to have the get together in Metropolis."

"Is it just me or do you think we look odd?"

"You mean because of our clothes?"

"Yeah, we're not wearing what the current generation is wearing."

"That's because our generation is over there," she said pointing to an elderly couple.

"We need to blend in and not do stuff like talking to that 60 year old man in research like he's a child."

"But he is a child to us. I see what you mean though. Maybe we can get one of those bracelets like that girl over there."

"The one that makes it look like part of your arm is invisible?"

"They also have ones that make it look like an x-ray but those are supposedly out of fashion," she said.

"We'll talk about it later. Look, we're here and the outside looks run down."

" Looks is the key word. That's what makes it great and keeps a superhero party from sticking out like a sore thumb."

They went in and it was very crowded. They mingled and found Chloe and Bruce.

"Have you got to see your kids yet, Lois?" asked Chloe over the loud noise.

"We saw Laura and Jordan with their husband and wife. They didn't know where their kids took off to. It's awful crowded," Lois shouted back.

Just then a 4-year-old boy came up after crawling through people's legs.

He grabbed Lois' hand and said, "Come on, Mamaw! I want to show you the picture I colored."

"Not right now, Daniel. I'm surprised you recognized your old grandma."

She was being dragged off whether she liked it or not. So she called out, "On second thought, I'll be back."

The 3 of them waved, as the strong little 4-year-old dragged his grandmother off.

"This way," he said, as he crawled under the refreshment table.

Lois looked around to see if anybody was watching and then crawled after him.

"Okay, Danny boy. Where's the picture?"

"Here," he said, as he lifted up the part of the tablecloth that was against the wall.

A cow had been drawn and colored with crayons on the wallpaper.

"What a nice cow. You're a good artist but do you think you should've done that on the expensive wallpaper Uncle Bruce paid for?"

"I brought crayons, but I forgot the paper. What else is there to do at a boring grown up party, Mamaw? You can't even dance to the boring music."

"Good point. Do you have a green crayon?"

He handed her one and she put grass under the cow.

"There. Cows have to eat," she said.

"I missed you, Mamaw," he said, hugging her.

"I missed you too, baby," she replied.

Her cell phone began to vibrate. It was an unknown number. Maybe it had something to do with the museum story or some other important story.

"Sweetie, I hear Carrie out there. Why don't you go play with your cousin?"

"Okay."

"And let's keep this picture our little secret and next time only use drawing paper."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy," she said, crawling out the side of the table and leaving through the back door.

"Yes?" she asked answering her phone.

"I have some important information for you, Lois. Meet me at the corner of 48th street alone."

Click

Clark wouldn't like her going off by herself. It was still possible to be killed if you tried hard enough, but if it meant a good story, she had to do it.


	8. Chapter 8

Lois shivered in the cool night air. She checked her watch. It was 7:13 p.m. The man on the phone hadn't given a time to meet, but she had gotten the impression that the time was as soon as she got over there. Where was he? Who was he? What sort of news did he have?

She looked around. It wasn't the best part of the city, but it wasn't the worse. However, it was deserted at this hour. She was about to give up, thinking it must've been a hoax, when a long black limousine pulled up.

Before she had time to react, she was pulled in and it sped off.

It was too dark to see anything, but she could feel a gun on both sides, jamming into her ribs. The two men that she had been squeezed into the middle of looked huge from their outlines. She could probably take them, if it wasn't for the guns.

"Who are you?" she asked. "I thought you had some information for me?"

"Oh, but I do," said a chilling voice coming from the seat in front of her.

The light above the man's head switched on. It revealed what she had suspected from the voice. It belonged to a young Lex Luthor.

"How? You-you died after me. It wasn't a part of the prophecy for you to come back."

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, Miss Lane. Old Lex did indeed die but young Lex did not. He knew there was no way to alter what had come to pass. You know many people find this hard to believe but Lex Luthor believed in God. He identified with the passage that says, "Even the devil believes and shudders." Lex knew there was a God and that he couldn't beat Him in this destined event. He did the next best thing to being alive in this year. He made a copy of himself."

"You're a clone? You can't just masquerade as Lex Luthor. People know he's dead. God won't make you seem to stay young."

"I know. That's why I am set up to inherit his fortune and power as a relative. He altered my DNA just enough for the tests they may run. I am like him in every other way and when my time is almost expired, another 'Lex' will take my place. Each one is to be trained by the predecessor."

"Why would you tell me this?"

"Lex may have been a criminal, but he believed in leveling the playing field for a true challenge. I know your secrets from Superman's identity to this time prophecy and now you know most of mine. Superman, or Clark Kent I should say, and I will pick up where the original Lex left off in trying to destroy each other until the end of time. It is a task that will be much harder for Superman because my body has been greatly improved against attack and disease. I shouldn't really be concerned about being killed by the man of steel though; he's a humanitarian," he said with a laugh.

"So you're letting me go?"

"Yes. I am confident that if you tell the police what I have told you, they would think you weren't wound too tight. You have no crimes to pin on me other than this friendly conversation and maybe a minor robbery to reclaim what belongs to the Luthors. I believe I have sufficiently covered my tracks in all cases."

She was shoved out into a ditch just outside the city limits, but the limo didn't drive off immediately.

'Lex' poked his head out the window and said, "Before I drive off, I want to hear you call for Superman. It would make my day."

Lois glared and tightly shut her mouth.

"I must not have asked nicely enough," he said, pulling out a gun, "please?"

"Superman!"

sss

Clark was sipping on a glass of punch and wondering why Lois had never made it back. He wasn't too worried. The place was jam-packed and she would probably be running into all kinds of friends and family, who wanted to see and talk to her. At least, he wasn't worried until he heard, "Superman!"

He flew above the crowd and put a hole in the roof, as he shot out of the building in his Superman costume.

Everyone looked up, paused for a moment and then went back to whatever they were doing. It was nothing out of the ordinary.

sss

It didn't take him long to find her. He breathed a sigh of relief, when he saw her standing up and brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"Lois, what happened?" he asked.

"Let's fly back to the party and I'll tell you on the way."

Once they were in the air, she told him everything and finished with, "Do you believe it?"

"It is hard to believe, but I wouldn't put anything past Lex Luthor. The problem is going to be getting him behind bars and keeping him there. The American prisons will take you, clone or no clone, but you have to have evidence that major crimes were committed."

"And we'll get it sooner or later."

The corners of Clark's mouth began to lift upward until he was laughing.

"What's there to laugh about?" she demanded.

"I was just thinking of how long you've been back on Earth and how quickly you managed to get yourself into trouble."

She tried to look angry at the comment, but she ended up smiling a little.

Clark was happy. He didn't like Lois putting herself in danger, but you had to accept that it came with the territory. Things were back to normal (for a superhero anyway).

The End


End file.
